


Ties that bind

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, tied up hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Will ties his Daddy up and has some fun.





	Ties that bind

“Is this entirely necessary?” Hannibal breathes out with as much dignity as he can muster, which is not a lot, in his current predicament. A long low moan follows this and if his eyes hadn’t rolled back in his head he would have noticed the sleek smile that spread across Will’s face as he heard it.

“Yes, yes it is.” Will’s voice is laced with barely contained lust.

A hand is pressed once again on his chest, damp hair clinging to skin, heat meeting heat. Another hand elsewhere, much lower, fingers managing inside and out with admirable dexterity. “Fuck Will, please.” He can hear the desperation in his voice, the almost cloying pleading but he is powerless to prevent it as he looses all coherence to indescribable pleasure. He is twitching and on the verge of convulsing made so much worse and so much better by the fact that he is tied to the bed, with one of his own ties to add indignity to the sordidly undignified. If Hannibal could think, which he surely can’t, he would think dignity is overrated.

Then he feels nails, scraping down his chest and hears a moan leave his mouth that vibrates down his entire body. Fingers pressing inside with such insistence, such beautiful and unyielding accuracy. “Will please.”

That smile again and Hannibal is sure it will be the death of him but then he remembers that’s not the bargain here. Will continues his slow but sure administrations as he takes a moment to look at the glorious sight writhing underneath him. Hannibal’s skin is slick with heat and sweat, his eyes have rolled back in his head and his mouth is open in a permanent moan of pleasure, his long surprisingly lean legs bent and so wonderfully spread apart shaking, thighs twitching. Will pushes inside him with one hand and then very gently and achingly slowly pushes back the foreskin on Hannibal’s hard, leaking cock. “Please Will please.”

“Shhhh Daddy, your boy knows what you like.”

“Fuck.” Hannibal whispers as Will moves and braces himself with one hand by Hannibal’s head ghosting his lips over Hannibal’s mouth feeling that hot breath leave his mouth, those damp lips, that searching tongue. Will devours him in a kiss as he continues to push inside with another finger, three now, always hitting their intended target with astonishing accuracy. Their kiss turns breathless and desperate each swallowing moans of desire, Hannibal can now feel his boys arousal brushing against the softness of his stomach, so close to his own he aches.

Will is continuing to press inside Hannibal who is close to delirium at the sensation and now there is this all consuming kiss. Hannibal is bucking up against Will searching for a connection, a reflection of this passion, this abandon he feels at the overwhelming of all his senses. Then his cock connects with Will’s as he shifts also needing that touch, that shared heat. Will moans into Hannibal’s mouth he breaks the kiss and gasps “can I fuck you now Daddy?”

There is barely a millimetre between them, a haze of heat and need and want. Hannibal moans out a plea, a prayer of consent to his boy. Will smiles that wonderfully smooth smile, removes his fingers and grabs his own cock one quick stroke smearing the precum down his shaft with a moan. Before Hannibal can even breathe out a full breath Will pushes his cock inside Hannibal’s tight but welcoming hole and begins to fuck his Daddy with fast snapping of hips, a relentless constant pace that Hannibal adores as it feels as if he might break apart.

Hannibal is straining against the restraint of the tie he longs to touch his beautiful, brutal boy but can’t. He is left at his mercy, his glorious torture as he is fucked until he comes untouched with Will above him, hair dripping sweat onto his face lost to his game he comes hard inside Hannibal’s body collapsing on top of Hannibal with a long drawn out moan.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are adored and worshiped in the temple of my deep seated insecurities. Xxxx


End file.
